Luz y Sombras
by Okami-AIK
Summary: Pequeños drabbles / one shots Yang x Blake patrocinados por mi alcoholismo. [Bumblebee]
1. Thus kindly I scatter

Yahallo!

Este es un proyectito personal que traigo atorado desde hace mucho que tratará sobre pequeñas historias Bumblebee, así que esperen actualizaciones cada tanto mientras mi alcoholismo lo permita.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Kyomori** por ser mi beta reader. Te adoro chingos. Así mismo, agradecimientos a Sonia Casas, mi profa de EOE de la universidad que me ayudó a mejorar mi forma de redactar (aunque a la hora de beber y escribir no me acuerde mucho).

Over and out!

* * *

**Luz y Sombras**

I: _Thus kindly I scatter._

By:** Okami-AIK**

Todo había terminado.

Las estaciones seguían su curso de nueva manera y, aunque había sido algo difícil, finalmente Salem había acabado aceptando su destino y el de Ozma.

Ahora ambas almas descansaban juntas en la eternidad, proporcionando al mundo una era de paz para que el equipo RWBY y todos los que las habían acompañado en tan valiente aventura pudieran continuar sus vidas.

De esa manera llegaba el otoño, llenando todo de color anaranjado debido a las hojas que de los árboles caen. Blake observaba todo con atención mientras seguía a Yang a través del bosque en Patch. Ambas habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones en dicho lugar y Tai no se había opuesto a ello. Al contrario, le alegraba ver a las parejas de sus hijas llenando ese antiguo hogar con amor y nuevas risas.

Al final del camino, Blake pudo ver una tumba en el fondo de una cornisa con rosas blancas y rojas creciendo alrededor de la lápida.

"_Thus kindly I scatter_", se podía leer como epitafio cuando ambas se acercaron un poco más.

Yang miró la tumba con calidez y dolor al mismo tiempo en sus ojos color violeta.

Y habló.

—Hey mamá. ¿Adivina quién volvió?

El viento sopló ante sus palabras, acariciando suavemente las rosas al pie de la tumba. Blake se dejó inundar por el olor de éstas mientras permanecía de pie al lado de la rubia.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero finalmente estoy aquí. Sé que debí presentarla con Raven antes, pero preferí primero traerla contigo.

Tras esas palabras Yang sonrió, volteando a ver a Blake y tomándole de la mano. Blake le sonrió de vuelta, sabiendo lo mucho que significaba dicho momento para la rubia.

—La última vez que vine te dije que traería a mi novia. Y bueno, aquí estamos. Pensé que querrías conocerla.

Una mirada más a Blake, una mirada al cielo y una mirada más a la lápida frente a ella.

—Es un placer estar aquí, señora Rose. - habló Blake finalmente, regalándole una sonrisa sincera a la lápida frente a ella. —Yang todo el tiempo habla de usted, o de cómo se las arreglaba para matar grimms y posteriormente hacer galletas para sus hijas al volver a casa. También me cuenta algunas cosas de Ruby que ella niega por vergüenza. Todo es tan cálido cuando se habla de usted.

—Aparte, le he contado de lo mucho que me enseñaste y de las veces que me regañaste por ser tan impulsiva. - tomó la palabra Yang. Blake río.

—Y eso no ha funcionado con Yang. Ya sabe usted cómo es ella. Aún recuerdo aquel día en el que salimos de una fiesta en Atlas en medio de una tormenta de nieve porque no me habían dejado entrar. Tuvimos que detenerla con el viejo Qrow para que no golpeara a alguien.

Ambas rieron ante ese recuerdo y durante los siguientes minutos se dedicaron a contar historias que les habían pasado durante todos esos años junto a la lápida frente a ellas.

Al final Yang se despidió, pues ambas debían volver a la casa a hacer la cena. Ruby y Weiss llegaban ese día junto a Winter y Qrow. Sin embargo, Blake se negó a abandonar el lugar.

—Cariño, ¿vienes? - preguntó una interrogante Yang.

—Sí, mi sol. - Blake respondió de vuelta, sonriéndole. —Te alcanzo en un momento. Quisiera estar un par de minutos más aquí.

Yang se acercó a ella tan solo para regalarle un casto beso antes de partir.

—No tardes mucho. Recuerda que hoy llegan Ruby y los demás.

—No tardaré. Lo prometo.

Tras eso Yang se marchó y Blake volteó hacia la lápida, sintiendo la brisa del viento acariciar su rostro de nueva cuenta, proporcionando una suave caricia como si Summer estuviese junto a ella.

Y finalmente habló.

—Summer Rose... - Blake tomó un suspiro y continuó. —Lo siento si no pude conocerla. Lamento tanto que usted se haya marchado mucho antes de que todo esto haya comenzado. Solo quiero que sepa que... siempre he estado aquí para Yang, a pesar de mis errores. Y yo sé perfectamente que nunca voy a poder reemplazar todo el amor de madre que ella ha necesitado siempre, pero...

Suspiró de nueva cuenta mirando al cielo mientras un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas.

—Amo tanto a Yang, de verdad...

Seguido de eso sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, para posteriormente abrirla y revelar un par de anillos de oro blanco con piedras de ónix y ámbar adornándolos.

—La amo tanto que, aunque sé que ella tiene la intención de hacer esto primero, quiero ser yo quien le proponga estar a su lado para siempre... - Blake terminó la oración mientras miraba la lápida una vez más con semblante tranquilo, pidiendo permiso. Inmediatamente después de ello una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, arrancando algunos pétalos de las rosas al pie de la tumba, los cuales rápidamente rodearon a Blake. Una pregunta respondida al final. La fauno guardó finalmente la caja que había sacado y sonrió una vez más.

—Quiero hacerla tan feliz como ella me hace feliz a mí...

Se secó finalmente las lágrimas que cayeron de su rostro y dio la media vuelta pensando en que, seguramente al llegar, Yang y los demás la estarían esperando.

_"Voy a protegerla con mi vida como juré aquella vez que nos volvimos a encontrar. Lo prometo."_


	2. Frío

¿Recuerdan que en el drabble anterior se contó una anécdota de Yang y Blake en un baile? Pues se las traje porque sí.

Agradecimientos a **Kyomori** bb por ser mi betareader uwu. Este One shot así mismo, es patrocinado por la cerveza _Modelo Especial._

* * *

**Luz y Sombras**

II: _Frío_

By: **Okami-AIK**

_"No va a ser fácil. Sin embargo, debemos hacerlo"._

Todo había comenzado con una fiesta en honor a Weiss Schnee y, con ella, en honor a los "valientes cazadores que la habían logrado llevar de vuelta a casa". No obstante, los miembros de los equipos RWBY y JNR habían coincidido en que era una total pérdida de tiempo ir.

"Solo iremos para que deje de joder Ironwood", se había atrevido incluso a decir Qrow.

Así que ahí estaban todos a punto de prepararse para fingir un rato; la noche que se supone que debía ser divertida apuntaba a ser todo lo contrario.

—¿En verdad tenemos que ir, Ruby?

—Créeme que soy la menos emocionada con todo esto, sis. Sin embargo, debemos hacerlo. - había respondido Ruby, llevándose una mano a la nuca, despeinándose ella misma y dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración.

Con dicha respuesta, Yang se separó de su hermana, yendo a las demás habitaciones a buscar a los demás: Qrow, vestido con un elegante esmoquin de color gris estaba arreglando el esmoquin de Oscar, el cual era del mismo color. Al pasar por otra habitación encontró a Nora lista mientras Jaune era ayudado por Ren en los últimos detalles. Al fondo, en la cocina, estaba incluso María con un elegante vestido de color azul. Por último, en la habitación que Yang compartía con Blake, se encontraba ésta última parada frente al espejo. Sus manos arreglaban los últimos detalles de un elegante vestido de color negro que había decidido llevar para esa noche.

Yang solo pudo atinar a recargarse en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, observándola.

—Te ves bien, Blakey.

La aludida solo volteó con gesto sorprendido. Seguido de eso su semblante se relajó, acercándose a Yang, acomodando el abrigo de color negro que la rubia llevaba sobre su vestido amarillo.

—Digo lo mismo. La última vez que te vi así fue en aquellos años en Beacon.

—Lo sé, pero al contrario de Beacon esto no me emociona en lo absoluto.

—A mí tampoco, por... tú sabes... — Blake señaló sus orejas descubiertas en la parte superior. —Sin embargo, debemos hacerlo.

—¡Yang! ¡Blake! ¡Ya nos vamos! - exclamó Ruby desde la cocina. Seguido de eso ambas caminaron, saliendo de la habitación y reuniéndose con el grupo para partir.

—Bienvenidos al Salón de eventos Dust Schnee Company, damas y caballeros. - habló un miembro del equipo de seguridad de la fiesta, al mismo tiempo que otro de ellos colocaba un pequeño brazalete en la muñeca de cada persona como muestra de que había sido invitada al lugar. Los miembros de los equipos RWBY y JNR estaban detrás de algunas parejas que estaban entrando y cuando llegó su turno, creyeron que lo peor ya había pasado.

—Bienvenida, señorita Schnee. Veo que vienen con usted los héroes que la trajeron con vida. Permítanme llevarlos al interior.

—Muchas gracias. - respondió Weiss con una sonrisa protocolar, siguiendo al hombre de seguridad y yendo todos los demás tras ella. Sin embargo, un quejido doloroso de Blake se hizo presente en el lugar.

—¿Tú a dónde vas, animal? - había preguntado uno de los hombres de seguridad mientras sostenía a Blake del brazo en un fuerte agarre. Al escucharla todos voltearon, incluso Yang, quien sintió su sangre arder al ver la forma en la que estaban tratando a Blake.

—¿De qué hablas? Suéltala. - demandó Weiss cruzándose de brazos. —Ella es parte de mi equipo, así que vendrá con nosotros.

—Las reglas son muy claras, incluso para usted señorita Schnee. Nada de animales.

—¡Te ha dicho que la sueltes o lo vas a pagar! - bramó Yang, siendo sujetada por Qrow para evitar que ésta lastimara a alguien.

—_Firecracker,_ cálmate...

—Está bien, Weiss, Yang. - habló Blake, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración. —Estoy acostumbrada a esto. Esperaré afuera.

—No lo harás. Vendrás con nosotros.

—Las reglas aplican para todos sin excepción, señorita Schnee. Voy a tener que pedirte a este animal que se marche o llamaré a más miembros de seguridad que con gusto se encargarán de sacarle de aquí.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!? - exclamó Weiss ya molesta. Sin embargo, una mano en su hombro la hizo calmarse. Era Yang.

—Me quedaré con Blake. Vayan ustedes.

—Pero, sis... - estuvo a punto de objetar Ruby.

—Este evento es importante. No me molesta acompañar a Blake esta noche en otro lado.

—¿Estás segura, Yang? - preguntó Qrow con un poco de preocupación.

—Sí. Vayan y disfruten la noche.

Con esto entraron todos los demás. Yang solo atinó a tomar de la mano a Blake y marcharse rápidamente mientras los miembros de seguridad las veían con disgusto.

"La rubia es demasiado linda como para ser una zoofílica. Definitivamente los de los reinos inferiores están locos".

Para cuando ambas se alejaron del salón, había comenzado a nevar de nueva cuenta en Atlas. Yang continuaba caminando, sosteniendo la mano de Blake sin siquiera pensarlo, tratando de calmar la ira en su interior. Algunas veces sí pensó en un escenario así, pues era bien conocido lo racista que podía ser el Reino de Atlas, pero nunca pensó que eso ocurriría tan rápido.

—Yang.

La rubia se detuvo completamente, dándose cuenta de que había atravesado un gran parque lleno de árboles de pino. Soltó la mano de Blake, mirando al cielo y observando algunos copos de nieve caer sobre los árboles que las cubrían.

—Dime.

Blake con ello se posicionó delante de ella, tomando ambas mejillas de Yang con sus manos, proporcionándole caricias suaves.

—Tranquila. Estamos bien. No es como si fuera la primera vez que me pasa.

—Pero Blakey, ellos... te trataron como si fueras un ser despreciable...

—Tranquila. Por favor...

Blake continuó con las caricias al rostro de la rubia, observándole hasta que los ojos de Yang cambiaron de color rojo al característico color violeta, señal de que la furia de ésta había sido controlada por completo. Tras el gesto de cariño, Yang solamente atinó a envolver entre sus brazos a Blake, suspirando por la frustración que le causaba no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para defenderla.

—Te juro que yo solo quería... golpearlo y hacerlo arrepentirse de todo lo que te dijo.

—Pensé que ya habías aprendido sobre la violencia, Yang.

—Fue inevitable. Perdón. ¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco. Olvidé traer abrigo y todavía no me acostumbro a este clima. Argus era un poco más cálido.

Al escuchar eso, Yang solo atinó a quitarse el abrigo que llevaba, proporcionándoselo a Blake.

—¿Está mejor así, Blakey?

—Lo está. - la nombrada sonrió. —¿Tú estás bien? ¿No tienes frío?

—Nah. Mi semblanza ayuda mucho con ello.

—Siempre has sido cálida. En nuestro viaje a Argus, siempre me mantuve cerca de ti por el calor que desprendías. Aun si no podía abrazarte o acercarme mucho, era suficiente para mí.

—Lamento haber sido tan hostil...

—Eso ya está olvidado. Ya lo hablamos. Está todo bien ahora.

—Lo sé...

Con ello, ambas observaron la nieve caer. Yang sonrió cuando un recuerdo fugaz le llegó a la mente y miró a Blake, quien le correspondió el gesto con una cálida sonrisa.

—Es una pena que no nos quedamos allá en esa fiesta. Me hubiera gustado bailar contigo como en aquellos días en Beacon. - la rubia confesó, dejando que el color rojo invadiera sus mejillas. Blake se enterneció con el gesto, tomando el brazo metálico de la rubia con su mano y guiándolo hasta su cintura, dándole con ello la indicación a Yang de sostenerla.

—Bailemos.

—Pero aquí no hay nada. Ni siquiera una pista de música a la cual seguir.

—¿Cuándo te ha importado eso?

Blake se acomodó rápidamente a la altura de Yang, llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañera, quien ya la había tomado de la cintura con ambas manos. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, sin música de fondo, mientras la nieve no dejaba de caer. La rubia miraba atentamente a los ojos ámbar de su compañera, perdiéndose en ellos y pensando en que la mirada de Blake era lo único que le llenaba de calidez desde el momento en el que llegaron a Atlas. Lentamente Yang se acercó al rostro de Blake, dejando un beso suave a su mejilla para luego apoyar la frente con la de su compañera, sonriendo y deteniéndose en el improvisado baile por un momento.

—¿Está todo bien...?

—Sí, Yang...

Blake miró de vuelta los ojos de Yang perdiéndose en el tenue color violeta que podía ver en medio de la noche. Pudo ver tantas cosas en esos ojos: calidez, honestidad, gentileza. Con ello, llevó sus manos desde el cuello de Yang hasta su rostro acariciando las mejillas de su compañera con cariño de nueva cuenta, gesto que ya se había acostumbrado a proporcionar.

Ambas sabían lo que venía después. Sin embargo, todo era un torbellino en la mente de Blake, quien solamente había sigo besada por Adam en toda su vida, pero era más por obligación que por otra cosa. Él tomaba la iniciativa y ella correspondía porque de esa manera él se mantenía contento, pero el pelirrojo nunca le dejaba decidir, llevando siempre él la delantera en un acto que Blake con el tiempo asimiló como símbolo de posesividad.

No obstante, algo le decía que Yang era diferente.

_"Ella no es como él. Ella no me lastimará"._

Con ese pensamiento Blake dejó que la distancia entre sus labios desapareciera, besando a Yang lentamente y dejando que sus manos viajaran al cabello de la rubia proporcionándole caricias varias. Yang solo se dejó hacer, afianzando el agarre de la cintura de Blake y dejándole llevar la delantera. Tras una breve pausa en la que Blake volvió a mirar los ojos de su compañera, la besó otra vez.

Por primera vez en años todo era diferente.

Por primera vez en años un beso había sido iniciativa suya.

Rompieron el beso de nueva cuenta, echándose a reír y tomándose de las manos.

—Bueno, Blakey, realmente han sido superadas mis expectativas en esta noche.

—¿No te molesta que no nos hayamos quedado al baile por mi culpa?

Yang solo atinó a soltar las manos de Blake, para posteriormente tomarle del rostro y besarla con suavidad una vez más.

—Aquí estamos tú y yo. Y eso me basta para ser feliz.


End file.
